1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to papermaking fabrics for use in papermaking machines, in particular for use in the dryer section of a papermaking machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Papermaking fabrics commonly are made by weaving weft yarns with warp yarns. During weaving on the weaving loom, the shafts together with its corresponding warp yarns are alternately lifted and lowered to enable the insertion of weft yarn shoots extending in cross direction to the warp yarns. The rate of weaving and therefore the weaving speed mainly is limited by the insertion rate of the weft yarns and the number of weft yarns in a fabric design. As the weaving is a very labour intensive manufacturing method the manufacturing costs are significantly influenced by the weaving speed and the number of weft yarns per unit of running length.